totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nie wszystko złoto co się świeci
Tori: Siemano nasi widzowie! Drake: Siemano? xD Tori: Chcę być odldschoolowa, poza tym "Witajcie widzowie.." no ile można!? Drake: Coś w tym jest? Tori: To siemano w dzisiejszym odcinku! Przypomnijmy co się dzialo ostatnio. Drake: Retrospekcja? Tori: Num ^^ Za nią pojawił się ekran. Tori: Zawodnicy stanęli do dwóch zadań. Jednym z nich było wykazać się w towarzystwie i w tym niewątpliwie zwyciężył Jonathan. A cóż.. w drugiej konkurencji. Meh za dużo by wymieniać. Ale skoro trzeba. Odbyła się aukcja gdzie każdy mógł coś wygrać. Każdy poza Tomem, który nic nie kupił, za co czeka go niespodzianka. Poza tym Misty zdobyła podwójny głos w czasie ceremonii, Allie nietykalność, Isaac ogórki, Ce`Brie spotkanie ze swoim zwierzakiem, Jonathan tajemniczą skrzynkę w której znależliśmy wejściówkę do final 3 i Temple, która zakupiła kartę redukującą głosy, Chyba tak było co nie/ Drake: Mnie pytasz? Wzruszył ramionami. Tori: W każdym razie ceremonia była wyjątkowa! :D Miał odpaść Isaac, lecz jego tożsamość jako zwycięzcy konkursu przedsezonowego sprawiła iż ceremonia została anulowana i wznowiona tylko z nim. Tak, jego głos był decydujący i dzięki temu Misty zakończyła swoję misję i mogła udać się w stan spoczynku. Co nas czeka tym razem? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę w Rytmie Kasy! Opening Początek taki jak zwykle, czyli kamery wyskakujące z różnych miejsc. Następnie na moment pojawia się Tori, która odpoczywa na leżaku i jest wachlowana przez Ruby i Drake’a. Potem pojawia się widok na plażę, gdzie Lion próbuje poderwać Ce’Brie, lecz nagle chłopak zostaje powalony na ziemię przez Matta. Ce’Brie nie wie o co chodzi, więc idzie dalej. Mija Willa, Isaaca i Jonathana, którzy próbują jak najszybciej wyjść z wody, ponieważ są ścigani przez rekina. Całą sytuację oglądała z rozbawieniem Marry, która siedziała sobie na pomoście. Następnie kamera okazuję willę. Na zewnątrz możemy zobaczyć Misty, która dyskretnie zagląda przez okno. Po chwili okazuje się, że próbuje podsłuchać Toma i Garry’ego, którzy wspólnie spiskują. Potem widok przenosi się do kuchni, gdzie Grażyna próbuje coś ugotować, ale nagle wybucha pożar. Świadkami tego były Temple i Yoco, które od razu starały się ugasić ogień. Nie wiadomo, czy opanowały sytuację, ponieważ kamera ponownie przeniosła się na zewnątrz, gdzie Abi-J’Shiristina z zaciekawieniem oglądała seks małp. Obok niej siedziała Allie, która właśnie rysowała wielkie serce na zdjęciu Toma. Potem kamera pokazała dach, na którym stał Kenny w przebraniu superbohatera. Chłopak skoczył, a następnie upadł tuż obok Allie, która nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Kenny prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność. Na koniec ponownie pojawia się Tori stojąca przed willą innym miejscem w którym mieszkają xD. Za nią stoją wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy z uśmiechem machają do kamery, a nad nimi pojawia się napis Total Drama: Money Lovers. ' Willa Zawodnicy zamieszkali wszyscy w willi. Od tej pory nie było już właściwie podziału na strefę zwycięzców jak i przegranych. Prowadząca chciała w ten sposób nagrodzić wszystkich za dotarcie do tego etapu. Do dyzpozycji mieli ogrmny salon, barek, parę gier i kilkadziesiąt innych udogodnień. Dodatkowo specjalnie dla Ce`Brie przygotowano niewielką salę, gdzie miała wszystko by zatroszyć się swoim pupilem co ma być z nią do końca programu. Temple siedziała sobie w salonie i rozmyślała. (Pokój zwierzeń)'Temple: '''Ta ostatnia ceremonia, nie myślałam, że on będzie mieć takie coś w zanadrzu. Uf, dobrze, że to na mnie nie padło. ''Allie weszła do salonu nieco rozczarowana i usiadła obok Temple. '''Allie: Hej... '''Allie (pokój zwierzeń): '''OMG, już chyba nie ścierpię Isaaca... miał odpaść a i tak nie odpadł, a odpadła ta fajna dziewczyna, przez którą zawsze wygrywałyśmy! Moja najlepsza drużyna się rozpada ;(. Chyba tylko sama z Temple i Jonathanem zostaliśmy